If Only For Tonight
by EMC2937
Summary: "Soooo...what do you say we try something new in honor of our first anniversary?" One-shot for 8x07 describing how Castle and Beckett ended up with him on the floor and her on the bed.


**A/N #1: So this is my first attempt at fanfiction, and SMUT, ever. Reviews are much welcome! I have so much more respect for all of the authors on here after writing this. Characters not mine. I hope you enjoy!**

The first round was hot and fast and loud against their bedroom door. Weeks spent apart without touching one another caused them to lose all self-control. He took his time with her during the second round, worshiping her body and moving slow and deep inside her and making her question, yet again, why she left him in the first place. She had missed the delicious press of his body against hers.

But while she missed the sex, oh GOD how she missed sex with him, the part she missed the most was right after they finished making love. The after, when he would hold her and make her feel so safe. Like he could protect her from anything in the world. It's ironic now. She's trying to keep him safe and protect him from all the evil in the world. Sure she's hurting him in the process and missing him every single hour of every day, but it's worth it. She'll solve LOCKSAT, keep him safe, and then return home to him. It might just take longer than she'd originally expected. But it's fine. It's all worth it. At least she keeps trying to tell herself that.

Rather than continue on with these sobering thoughts, she decides to actually enjoy the small amount of time she has left with him. Suddenly, she remembers an old Cosmo issue she was flipping through the other day. A smile creeps onto her face.

"Soooo…" she says, breaking the comfortable silence, "What do you say we try something new in honor of our first anniversary?"

"What do you have in mind, Mrs. Castle?" he responds.

"Stand up. Against the edge of the bed." She orders.

He does what he's told. They always obey orders from each other in the bedroom. They both love to experiment. She remains on the bed, but comes up to kneel on the edge of the bed in front of him.

"Kate, what are we do-" She cuts him off with a fierce kiss.

"I told you. We're trying something new." She says matter-of-factly.

"Yes ma'am." He replies and then dives back in.

Tongues dueling and hands roaming, she feels him growing against her. She knew he had a third round in him. The weeks spent apart had taken a toll on both of them. She wraps her hand around him and begins to slowly pump him.

"Kate. Fuuuck." He groans.

"Castle. I need you to hold my legs." She orders. "I'm going to do a handstand on the bed and I need you to help support me."

He looks at her for a minute, puzzled by her request. And then the light bulb in his brain finally turns on. They've done the 69 position before, several times, and have enjoyed it thoroughly. But they've never done anything like this.

"Fuck yes." He almost barks at her. "I can hold your legs."

She turns around on the bed so that her back is faced to him, and he gets another view of her perfect ass. She stands on the bed, takes a deep breath, and braces herself. She's suddenly grateful for all of the yoga she practices. Castle stands back for a second so he doesn't get kicked by those long, glorious legs. As soon as she's up, he's grabbing her legs to steady her. He then decides to grab her around the waist instead, and she's thankful. It actually takes a lot of weight off of her arms.

She wraps her legs around his head and wraps her lips around his other head and begins to suck. Slowly. Castle's eyes roll back in his head and it takes him a minute to catch up. His cock sliding into the glorious, wet cavern of her mouth at this new angle has his head spinning. He decides to return the favor and takes a long, slow lick through her folds. Kate groans at the contact. Her already over sensitized clit throbbing with need.

He continues feasting on her, lapping at her skin and sticking his tongue deep inside of her. He drops his right arm from around her waist and brings his hand up to join his mouth. He slowly pushes one finger deep inside her while giving her clit ample attention with his tongue. He eases another finger into her and she groans with pleasure. Her arms begin to shake a little but she keeps her composure. He adds a third finger and feels her pulse around him, all tight and wet and perfect. It's always been perfect with her. And he knows that it was always be perfect with her. He continues fucking her with his fingers and tongue, all while she pleasures him.

Her mouth is lined up perfectly with his pulsating cock. She starts out slow, sucking on his head gently. It's difficult; not being able to use her hands like she normally does, but she finds her rhythm. She slowly adds in her tongue, swirling it around his tip and licking up the little bit of moisture that's already gathered there. She knows how to drive him mad. She licks her way up the sensitive underside of his shaft and he groans with approval. She gives him one last gentle kiss on his tip and then takes him all the way into her mouth without warning. He bucks his hips in response and she feels herself grow even wetter in response. She loves when he fucks her mouth. She swallows around him and he nearly comes at the feeling. He hears her huff out a laugh at his inability to control himself. In his defense, it's been a really, really long time since he's had her mouth on him, and he's just missed it. A lot.

He refocuses and turns his attention back on her. He pushes his fingers back into her and picks up the pace of his hand as payback to what she just did to him. His tongue is still drawing tight circles around her clit and he just cannot get enough of her. She just tastes so fucking good. He curls his fingers to hit the spot deep inside her that drives her wild. He feels her walls tighten around his fingers and knows she's close. He isn't far behind.

Knowing how close she is, Kate picks up the pace of her mouth on him. She takes her mouth almost completely off of him, and then forces it all the way back down until the tip of him is hitting the back of her throat. She fucking loves this. Deep-throating his huge cock has always brought her so much pleasure.

They both know the other is close to release, without even exchanging any words. It's just one part of the amazing chemistry they have together.

"Kaaate." He groans. "I'm going to come."

She clenches around his fingers in response. With one last dirty suck from base to tip, Castle spills into her mouth.

"Fuck, Kate." His concentration is once again broken, and he takes his mouth off of her for a second while he finishes.

Kate sucks him dry. She loves the feeling of his hot release dripping down her throat. Once he has completed emptied himself into her, she releases him with a pop. God how she's missed this.

Her thoughts are cut short when she feels Castle's mouth back on her, fingers deep inside. Her head is dizzy. All of the blood is rushing to her head but Cosmo was right, it does heighten the sensation. She feels as if she's going to explode.

"Come for me, Kate. I know how much you love my mouth on you." He says huskily.

The sound of his voice, the thickness of his fingers, and the expertise of his tongue really do it for her. She's spent so many lonely nights these past few weeks with her own fingers inside of her, desperately wishing they were his.

"Come for me, Kate." He repeats. And she listens.

Her inner muscles spasm around his fingers as she screams his name. She coats his face and fingers with her release. He takes everything she gives him, lapping up all of her juices.

"I forgot how good you taste." He says while slowly bringing her down from her orgasm with his fingers. She doesn't reply. She's speechless.

Castle gently lowers her down on the bed so she's lying on her back and then he collapses, perfectly sated, on the ground by the edge of the bed. Neither of them talk for a few minutes after. They gently hold hands, minds too blown by the amazing sex to form words. This is the part they both enjoy the most. The after. They both enjoy the sound of their two breaths becoming one. Because everything they do has to be in sync.

Finally, he speaks up.

"It's even better than I remembered."

"Yeah, well, I had to leave a few moves for year two." She grins.

And they both break out in million dollar smiles. Because there's going to be a year two, and many more years after that. He doesn't know when she's coming home but he takes comfort in the fact that eventually, she will come home.

When he comes into the precinct the next day, he notices that she can't move her arms much. She catches him watching her and they share a quiet laugh, relishing in the memory of their "time in." She can't promise him much about the near future, but it's enough to hold onto for now.

 **A/N #2: For those of you wondering, yes this position is possible and I very much recommend it ;) Just make sure you take the appropriate safety precautions and that you have a safe word.**


End file.
